Don't Leave
by Conspiring Word Addict
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha reconnect in rather intimate ways after a separation leaves the hanyou frustrated and desperate for some lovin'. Yaoi; Sesshomaru x Inuyasha


_Henceforth, I disclaim the following characters as neither come directly from my own mind. The plot, I would like to think of as my own though._

_Please enjoy the yaoi and Inucest (AKA gay sex and brotherly-love between a youkai and a hanyou, for those of you who are not yet versed in the wonderful terms that us fangirls and guys love so much)._

* * *

The forest was calm; the trees swaying softly as the breeze caressed their leaves, the fresh blossoms opening their petals to the warm glow of the sun, and the sweet melody of birds mingling with the undertones of the other wildlife. The summer air was heavy with a humidity that blanketed the forest and the village that was nestled close by. Humans and animals alike grew lazy under such oppressing heat and settled into slow routines. As it was, a relative peace enveloped the area.

That peace was broken by a single, outraged individual. A gray-haired inu-hanyou by the name of Inuyasha. Clad in his fire rat clothing, he practically flew through the forest; jumping from the ground to outstretched tree limbs and back-whatever he thought would help him arrive at his destination faster. Claws dug into calloused palms each time he clenched his fists, hoping the pain might pull him from the anger that nearly blinded him. He had no such luck and simply barreled his way through his forest.

With a final leap, the half-breed broke free from the forest and burst into a clearing. Silently, he stood, slouching forward slightly as his chest heaved. Such a hasty jaunt through the forest could never serve to make him out of breath, but coupled with his anger and the heat, it made his lungs desperate for breath.

"You...You fucking bastard!" Panting, his voice rose with each word and his eyes burned with a dangerous fire.

The silence that met the hanyou just fueled his anger. A growl that was rumbling in his chest ripped itself from his throat in the shape of a primal snarl, lips curling to expose fangs. He flung himself forward with claws braced and ready to tear into flesh.

Said claws sliced through the air when they should have been mutilating skin and drawing blood. Losing himself to his fury, he didn't even have the presence of mind to draw his weapon. Instead, he lunged, slashed, and even attempted to bite at his opponent. He wanted to feel blood under his claws-to taste it on his tongue. Not once was he able to land a blow and in his adrenaline-hazed rush, he left himself open to multiple attacks; fists that landed firmly on his torso and kicks that bruised his legs. His muscles burned with the need to cause damage, yet each assault dampened his anger; the pent-up emotion slowly beginning to leave his body.

Momentum from a particularly strong swing left him unbalanced and the swift kick that landed on his back forced him face first to the ground. Just as he was gathering his arms under himself to rise, a foot landed between his shoulder blades and pushed him into the ground once more.

"G-get the fuck off me!" His growling was being suffocated by the weight on his back that increased each time he struggled. Finally, he stilled his movements and tried to relax but found the tension would not leave his muscles. Claws that should have been drenched in blood dug into the earth and gathered dirt instead.

"Once you regain your senses." That voice-_his _voice. Inuyasha's ears eagerly swiveled toward it, trying to capture each word. He'd gone too long without hearing the deep timber, and Kami, he had missed it.

He turned his head to the side, peering through his bangs to glare at the demon standing above him. Looking as dignified and prideful as always clad in the finest of clothes, his armor, and his fur stood Sesshomaru. Inuyasha paused, marveling the way bis brother's silver hair was haloed by the sun. The breeze that played with the youkai's hair carried his scent to the hanyou. His rage had overruled his senses, but now he allowed the familiar scent to wash over him. He could feel his anger slipping away with each second. Scanning Sesshomaru's face, he recommitted each feature to memory. His demon markings. His mouth. His nose. And the molten gold eyes that were so similar to his own.

An eyebrow rose, silently inquiring if he was done with his assessment as one corner of the demon's mouth tilted upward almost imperceptibly. Inuyasha felt the pressure on his back ease slightly, but the foot stayed in its place.

He growled again, this time in defeat as his body slumped against the earth. "Damn you." Dropping his forehead to the ground he closed his eyes and sighed. "I can't... Just-I don't...I mean, you..." Words failed him as he attempted to sort through his emotions and he frowned against the dirt.

When the foot was completely removed from his back, Inuyasha didn't get up. He just waited. But when his ears picked up the soft, retreating steps of his elder brother he jerked his head up, eyes wide and almost fearful. Upon seeing that the youkai was merely moving to sit against a tree a slight blush rose on his cheeks-he passed it off as the heat.

"Inuyasha." The youkai lord settled his emotionless gaze on his brother, waiting expectantly. He sat with his legs parted slightly; one extended and the other bent at the knee with his single wrist resting on it.

The half-breed picked himself up off the ground and walked toward his brother, wiping the dirt from his brow as he did so and realizing he had gotten rather sweaty from the run and their little tussle. He sat cross legged just beyond Sesshomaru's reach, feeling like nothing more than a dog settling at his master's feet. He refused to look at the youkai while he picked the dirt from his claws and contemplated what he wanted to say.

"...Why?" Grey furred ears hung low and he dropped his head, realizing how pathetic he sounded but that was what he really wanted to know. "Why would you just leave like that...?"

"I tried to tell you. You were rather insistent that we have sex first."

Inuyasha's head shot up and a blush decorated his cheekbones. "Y-ya coulda told me after!"

"You fell asleep. Barely a minute after we were done."

His blush deepened as he turned away and sputtered for a response, but was unable to come up with anything clear. How could Sesshomaru talk about sex so straight-faced and monotone? He hated it; it always got him so flustered.

The youkai smirked at his sibling's embarrassment, his eyes focused intently on the hanyou's face. More specifically a bead of sweat that rolled down it. "Inuyasha. Come here."

Looking up in slight surprise, Inuyasha nodded weakly at the intensity of Sesshomaru's gaze and crawled between the others legs. A firm hand found his jaw and gripped it tightly, pulling his face closer to his brother's. Bracing his hands on either side of Sesshomaru's hips, he could do nothing as his head was tilted up and the side. He stiffened when he felt something warm and wet make contact with his jaw bone and slowly slide along his cheek until reaching his temple.

"Delicious." Sesshomaru muttered, savoring the salty taste on his tongue as he pulled his hanyou's face closer. He wasted no time as he sealed his mouth over the younger's; reclaiming his territory. His tongue forced its way past chapped lips and roved over cheek, teeth, and gum before curling around a similar muscle. As their tongues tangled and Inuyasha leaned closer, Sesshomaru trailed his claws across the hanyou's extended neck and slipped his hand beneath the cloth that was covering the other's chest.

Inuyasha gasped and broke their kiss when Sesshomaru's claws scraped against one of his nipples. Panting, he lowered his head slightly and unknowingly placed his ears in range of his brother's mouth.

"Inuyasha." Purposefully brushing his lips against one puppy ear, Sesshomaru continued to toy with a nipple and smirked at the shudder he got in response. "Strip."

With a groan, Inuyasha moved back and rose to his feet. With a blush covering his cheeks, he turned away from his brother. Even after all their times of intimacy, embarrassment still reared its head. Quickly, he slipped off his fire rat robe and the cream shirt beneath it, allowing them to fall to the ground. Ears twitching, he tried to swallow down his shame and slowly slid his pants off too. Just as he went to turn around a hand gripped his arm and yanked him against the tree. While he had shedding his clothes, his brother had too. Even the armor and fur. And Inuyasha hadn't even noticed .

A pale body was pressed against his own, pushing his bare skin into the rough bark of the tree. The hanyou moaned as lips found his neck and placed kisses and nips along the tanned skin. He could feel his brother's erection rub against his own and groaned, pressing his hips forward for friction. Loving when Sesshomaru rolled his hips to meet his own.

Grasping silver hair, Inuyasha pulled the youkai's mouth to his own. His tongue delved into the moist cavern as he tightened his grip and tugged on the silky strands tangled around his fingers. Growling into the kiss, Sesshomaru slid his hand along Inuyasha's torso and circled a nipple with his claw before pinching and teasing it. As he played, the half-breed let his head fall back slightly, disconnecting their lips in the process. The youkai took advantage of the hanyou's compromising position and lavished his neck with bites and licks once more, traveling downward until his mouth found the neglected nipple. Sucking the nub into his mouth, lapping at it before he swirled his tongue around it and nipped it. The hands in his hair clenched and unclenched as Inuyasha groaned above him. The noises only spurred the elder on as he switched sides and repeated his actions, his hand sliding down to grip Inuyasha's ass, claws digging into the firm flesh. Trailing his mouth down, he knelt in front of his younger brother. His hand moved to grip the other's thigh as he looked up with a smirk to see Inuyasha flushed and panting, hands bracing himself on the tree trunk while he leaned his weight against it.

Glancing between his brother and the hard cock in front of him, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Eager are we?"

"Shut up, bastard..." Inuyasha growled. "Just...do it already!" He tried to glare but his lust made it ineffective and he only appeared needy.

"Hn."

Sesshomaru took the head of Inuyasha's dick in his mouth, his tongue caressing and curling against the hot flesh. With practiced motions he ran his tongue against the slit, slipping the tip in as he leaned back, slowly removing his mouth as he sucked at the organ.

"Sessh-nngh..." Inuyasha was nearly whimpering; he loved when his brother did that, but wasn't in the mood to be teased.

Sesshomaru gave a long, gentle lick along the length of the younger's cock. His hand went from thigh to ass, fingers sliding over skin until finding Inuyasha's entrance. Mindful of his claws, he probed gently before easing a single finger in. The hanyou fidgeted at the intrusion but otherwise ignored it, a low whine indicting that Sesshomaru wasn't doing nearly enough. At the same time he inserted another finger, he went down on his brother's dick once more, taking it all in one go; earning himself a long, low moan and possibly some words that, through the haze of lust, translated into whimpers and groans as tanned hips thrust weakly into his mouth

Grasping Sesshomaru's hair as though it were a lifeline, Inuyasha panted and wondered how he could forget his brother's ability to deep-throat _that_amazingly. "F-fuuuck... Oh mmmm... Shit."

Before he had a chance to re-accustom himself to such a euphoric feeling Sesshomaru started to bob his head and suck as he scissored his fingers. He whimpered as a third finger joined the others. His discomfort was forgotten when cheeks hollowed against his dick as it was sucked particularly hard, drawing a moan from his fanged mouth. With the dual sensations he was quickly losing rational thought as pleasure seeped through his veins. He could feel it coiling tightly in his groin. Tugging his brother's hair once more earned him a growl, the vibrations running along his sensitive flesh and causing him to shudder. So close.

"Nngh... S-sesshommmm-aru..." Inuyasha felt his legs grow weaker and his breath come in shorter, faster bursts. Cheeks flushed, he could feel himself teetering on the edge. With a groan he let his head fall back against the tree, thrusting his hips erratically, needing just _something _more. As Sesshomaru increased his suction his fingers lightly brushed against his brother's prostate. And that was all Inuyasha could take. The coil sprung and pleasure pulsed through his body and rippled over his muscles as he released into his brother's mouth. His nerves hummed with an exultant high as he felt himself flush deeply from the feeling. His senses went on overload before shorting out and leaving him in a wonderfully blissful state. He was vaguely aware of his brother swallowing around him then licking his softening length and removing his fingers. Only when Sesshomaru's face came into his view did he realize that he had released his death-grip on the silver hair.

With his arm now braced above the hanyou's head, Sesshomaru leaned down and claimed his lover's lips once more; tongues intertwining and sharing the unique taste that was only Inuyasha's. "That was quick... You can't be done yet." His lips brushed over his brother's, his voice deep with arousal as he pressed his aching member into a tanned leg. "I'm not."

The kiss seemed to pull Inuyasha-and his cock-back to the world of the living. "My libido... is better than that." Still breathless, he couldn't quite taunt his brother the way he would've liked. To compensate for it, he gripped Sesshomaru's dick and let his claws dance over the hot, sensitive flesh.

"That...mmm... Is only because of me." A low pleasurable growl accompanied his small thrusts into Inuyasha's hand, grateful for the slight relief.

"Do you plan to come in me or just on my hand?" The hanyou gave his brother a toothy grin while increasing the speed of his strokes, feeling his own member start to return to an aroused hardness.

With a growl, Sesshomaru quickly latched onto an ear and bit into the soft skin. He bit harder when Inuyasha whined, making it clear he would only be coming _in _his brother. As soon as his length was freed he released the wounded ear and gave it an affection lick. The sweetly metallic taste of his hanyou's blood, even just a drop or two, on his tongue was like an aphrodisiac; doubling his lust and spiking his desire.

"Can I...? Um..." Inuyasha blushed and bit his lip, eyes flicking up to catch the curious look his brother was giving him. Growling at his own shyness, he placed his hands on Sesshomaru's chest and shoved him away before slipping from between the youkai and the tree. "Just sit!" Using one claw to point where he had just been he tried to act as though his face wasn't the same shade as a tomato.

With a cocked brow, Sesshomaru did as he was bid; retaking his seat at the base of the tree and peering at his brother inquisitively. The hanyou toed his legs apart before dropping down and crawling between them. The scene was reminiscent of their earlier kiss, but Sesshomaru was in need of something more than that. He watched as his brother stopped and lowered his head and the youkai could feel the other's hot breath practically caress his aching member. A low moan rumbled in his chest as Inuyasha's tongue began to trace wet paths along his burning erection. The moist muscle's teasing and flitting about the sensitive skin was bringing little relief to the youkai as he struggled not to force his younger brother's head down on his cock. His golden eyes traveled down to watch as the hanyou lap at his manhood like a puppy with new toy. Just as a puppy would, Inuyasha nipped at his brother's dick occasionally and continued to shower it with kisses and licks, earning a few barely restrained moans and groans. He eagerly licked up the beads of precome as they began to leak from the head of the elder's length, glancing up at his brother with sultry eyes as he did so.

Once he was satisfied with his work, Inuyasha licked his way up the rest of his brother's body; over abs, between pectorals, and along the jugular before finding lips. With a wet, sloppy kiss the salty taste of sweat was shared and the hanyou moved the rest of his body closer to his brother's. Pulling his mouth from the other's, he rose up on his knees and placed a hand on the youkai's shoulder while the other slipped behind him to grasp the moistened length, holding it still. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha started to lower himself slowly and leaned in to brush his lips against his brother's once more. A pale hand found his hip and a clawed thumb rubbed gentle circles into his skin as Sesshomaru's mouth lowered to his neck; nipping and kissing reassurances as well as trying to distract him from any discomfort that might come. The younger moaned as he felt the head of the youkai's cock penetrate him. He quickly placed his other hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder to help brace himself as he slid lower; taking in more of the cock that he found himself growing more and more addicted to.

By the way Sesshomaru was groaning, it was clear that Inuyasha was going painfully slow; he could feel as each inch of his dick slide slowly-oh so slowly into his brother and he couldn't decide if he loved or hated the feeling. Fighting the urge to force the hanyou to just take his cock in it's entirety already, the youkai dug his claws into the tanned hip as he growled lowly. "Inu...nngh...Inuyasha..."

Before Sesshomaru could think to utter anything else, Inuyasha dropped down the rest of the way and impaled himself completely on his brother's dick with a whimpering moan which was joined by a deep rumble of pleasure from the youkai beneath him. Clutching at his lover's shoulders, the hanyou rose up until the other's cock had nearly left him and then slammed his ass back down around it. He choked on another moan as he repeated his actions and Sesshomaru's claws punctured his skin. The mingling of pain and pleasure only served to heighten the ecstasy he was feeling. Pushing himself up once more, he clenched his muscles as he slid back down slowly, eyes closing at the feeling. Panting, he bounced in his brother's lap while keeping his ass tight and squeezing the heated length inside him.

As the hanyou continued to ride him, Sesshomaru found himself enthralled by the beauty in front of him. With flushed cheeks, closed eyes, and a sweat-slicked body his brother could get no more seductive. The tight heat that encased his member brought him higher with each movement. With each of Inuyasha's pants, the moans and whimpers that flowed from those lips ensnared the youkai further. He wanted his brother moaning-screaming his name until pleasure overwhelmed them both and the world stopped, giving them a moment to experience pure, untainted love together.

In a swift move, Sesshomaru leaned forward and caught his brother's open mouth in a kiss as he shifted his legs and began lowering them both to the ground. Inuyasha caught on quickly and used one arm to hang onto the youkai and the other to aid him until they were resting on the grass. Not once did his cock leave his brother's body. With his forearm bracing himself near the hanyou's head and Inuyasha's legs wrapped around his striped waist, he picked up where his brother left off; thrusting rhythmically into the tight channel that never ceased to bring him pleasure. His hair fell around them, providing a silver curtain to shield them from the rest of the world as Inuyasha ran his claws across the pale, striped skin of Sesshomaru's sides and back. Each thrust was deeper, harder, and faster. Moans and grunts grew louder until Inuyasha finally let out a scream of ecstasy, back arching up enough that his own leaking member was caught between the two males' stomach, the friction adding to the pleasure that shot through him when Sesshomaru hit his prostate.

As his brother continuously pounded into that spot, the hanyou released a long stream of whimpers and moans as he felt himself moving closer to the edge. One of his hands found his cock and started to stroke it, just as erratically as Sesshomaru's thrusts were becoming. The youkai lowered his head to the younger's neck and pushed his nose against the warm skin, relishing the scent of his lover. He licked the sweat-coated skin before closing his mouth over the spot and digging his teeth in harshly, cutting flesh and feeling warm blood flow over his tongue almost instantaneously.

"S-sesshomaru!" Hanyou claws dug into youkai skin as Inuyasha arched his back once more and released for the second time, painting both of their chests and stomachs with his seed. Waves of pleasure crashed over him and he felt his body spasm and his ass clench sporadically around his brother's cock. Riding out his orgasm, he laid limply on the ground as Sesshomaru thrusted several more times into his constricting hole before shooting his load into his brother's ass and growling into his neck as his own orgasm barreled into him and pushed pleasure through his entire body.

They stayed like that for some time; basking in the afterglow and letting their bodies relax while they came down from their highs. Once their breath had nearly returned to normal, Sesshomaru pulled himself out of his brother and thought about going to a spring to clean up. Then, looking down at the hanyou, he saw that he was fighting sleep and losing. With a fond smile, the youkai laid next to his brother and pulled him close. Once Inuyasha was settled, he picked his head up from its place on Sesshomaru's chest, gazing sleepily at his brother.

"Don't...don't leave like that again."

Running his fingers through gray hair, Sesshomaru nodded. "I won't."

"Even if it was just for a two days... Don't." He frowned slightly as though just realizing his brother had been away for only two days. But, for a horny hanyou, two days was longer than necessary.

"Alright." Placing a kiss Inuyasha's forehead, Sesshomaru laid his head back down and closed his eyes once he felt his brother lay his own head back down. "Sleep now."

The youkai smirked to himself at his younger brother's neediness and quick-temper when it came to him and continued to slide his fingers through his hanyou's hair, allowing the simple action to lull his mind into a tranquil state. The calm, even breathing of the creature beside him assured him that the other was asleep. With a content sigh, he gave into slumber's pull and allowed it to take him into the world of sleep.

* * *

**An Addict's note: **_Well. I haven't posted much at all lately. I blame that on the fact that I've been writing with Doodles. Ice. Mint. (no spaces between the periods though) and I suggest you go to her profile and read some of it, since she is the one to post our collabs-ALL OF THEM ARE YAOI. ^^ Anyway. Tell me what you think of this, I know it is in dire need of a good edit, but I couldn't find it in myself to do it just yet. If there is something that bothers you, let me know and I will try to fix it ASAP. _

_I'm not one for taking awhile on these, but I will let you know that if you like the TamaKyo pairing, I am working on one of those to post. And reviews will encourage me to write faster :)_

_As always said reviews are wonderful things that I look forward to and greatly appreciate. Thank you muchly :)_


End file.
